


MarkJae

by Diamondphantom1



Series: Mark Tuan BoyxBoy one shots [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: BottomMark, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Choi Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1





	MarkJae

Ship: Mark x Youngjae

Au: Real World(?)au

Triggers- Smut

Summary: Mark always thought of his boyfriend Youngjae as the submissive type. So when Mark and Youngjae decided they wanted to have sex for the first time, Mark saw a side of Youngjae he'd never seen before. But he never said he didn't love it. 

_--------------------------_

3rd Person Pov

Mark and Youngjae enter the house at 9:00pm, sucking each others faces off. Youngjae closes the door behind them and pushes Mark up against the door. Marks shocked as to where this sudden strength came from. 

He's about to speak when Youngjae cuts him off. "Are we doing this tonight?" To answer him, Mark kissed him and switched their positions. Youngjae smiled and lifted Mark by his thighs. Mark let out a yelp in surprise and wrapped his arms and legs around Youngjaes waist and neck. 

"Young-" "Shhh, I'm taking over." Youngjae tells him with a serious face. Mark feels himself getting turned on and nods. Youngjae pecks his lips and walks them to their bedroom. 

He drops Mark on the bed lightly and climbs on top of him. He looks into Marks eyes and locks their lips together. He nibbles on Marks bottom lip causing Mark to gasp. Youngjae uses that chance to explore his mouth with his tongue. 

He pulls away and looks at Mark. Lips red and swolen and hair messed up. He pulls off both of their shoes, socks, shirts, and pants, leaving them both in their boxers. He runs his tongue over Marks left nipple, causing him to moan loudly. Youngjae finds out his nipples are a sweet spot and takes one onto his mouth. Sucking, and biting, and pulling at both his nipples. Mark moans and squirms. 

Youngjae takes his mouth off of his nipples and starts to mouth at Marks boxers. Licking and sucking at them. "Y-Youngjae, st-stop teasing." Mark moans out. Youngjae decides to be nice and pulls Marks boxers as well as his if. Marks eyes are wide as he looks at Youngjaes 8-inch. Mark's a good 6-inches. While Mark is distracted, Youngjae, (who apparently has no gag reflex), takes Mark into his mouth, making him moan out loudly. 

Youngjae sucks on the tip and swirls his tounge around it, before taking all of it in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks at he bobbed his head up and down at a fast pace while swirling his tongue around. 

"I-I'm gonna come." When Mark says this, Youngjae pulls off and looks at him. He kisses him and gets some lube, (he knew this'd happen one day and got some in advance and they were both tested so there's no need for a condom). 

He returns to Mark and hovers over him. "Mark, one thing you must know, no matter how innocent I seem, I don't bottom. So, do you want too go through with this?" Mark flusters. "P-please." Youngjae smiles. "You won't regret this. I promise." He lubes up three if his fingers and places them at his entrance. He kisses Mark at the same time he pushes in one finger. Mark groans in discomfort, but after a while, he moans out in pleasure. Youngjae enters another finger and starts to scissor him open. When he adds a third, he moves them around until Mark let's out a high pitched moan. Youngjae pounded his fingers mercilessly against Marks prostate. Mark moaned loudly. Good thing they don't have neighbors and the neighbors they do have are on vaca or else they wouldn't get any sleep. 

Soon, Youngjae pulls out his fingers. Mark whines at the empty feeling. Youngjae chuckles and lubes his dick up and places himself at Marks entrance. Mark gasps. Youngjae leans down and locks their lips together to distract Mark from the pain. He slowly slides into Mark while kissing him and twisting his nipples. 

Mark groans in pain, but after a while, those groans turn into loud moans. Youngjae thrust slowly at first, but gets faster as he feels Mark getting used to it.

"Fa-Faster! Pl-please go faster!" Youngjae stops and pulls out his dick completely. Mark whines than shouts when Youngjae thrust back into Marks hole at an incredibly fast pace. "I-I'm gonna-ngh." When Youngjae hears him say this, he flips them so Mark is straddling him. "Ride me."

Mark sinks all the way down on Youngjae and bounces up and down at a fast pace. He hits his prostate and almost falls over. Youngjae starts meeting him thrust after thrust. Youngjae sits up to kiss Mark while he roles his hips. "Y-Youngjae, I- ca-can I- ahh!" Mark moans out a yell as Youngjae starts pumping his cock in time with his thrust. "Me too. Ngh, come for me baby." Youngjae comes in him and a few seconds later, Mark comes, moaning loudly while arching his back. Youngjae strokes him through his orgasm. He gently pulls out causing both of them to hiss and lays him down on the bed. 

He goes to the restroom and wets a paper towel. He cleans them both up and gets some sweatpants for both of them and a pink tank top for Mark. He puts them both in the covers and puts an arm around Marks waist. 

"Hey Youngjae?" Mark asks tiredly. "Yeah?" "Why do you look so innocent but I'm the one taking it up the ass?" Youngjae chuckles. "I'm sure we both know by now that I'm not all that innocent. Did you want to top?" Mark blushes and hides his head in Youngjaes neck and mutters a quiet, "no." "Okay, than stop complaining. And, if anything, you're more innocent than me." "Sh-shut up." He chuckles again. "Sorry." He smiles and kisses Marks forehead. "I love you." "I love you too." He tightens his grip on Marks waist and they both fall asleep with smiles grazing their faces.


End file.
